


Jealousy

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara is jelly, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a shameless cuddler, Light Angst, as if she’d love anyone else, bruce is a playboy, he also knows Kara’s dirty little secret, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena holds a charity gala, Bruce gets a little closer to Lena than someone would like, and a jealous Kara appears as a result.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Lena’s dress: https://goo.gl/images/7cZoAu
> 
> Kara’s suit: https://goo.gl/images/pKhVFL

Lena felt her stomach turn into a knot as she looked at all the people arriving at the gala being hosted by L-Corp to celebrate for the newly restored and improved “Luthor Family Children’s Home” as well as raise money for the establishment, of course to top it off Lena already planned to double whatever was raised at the event. Despite having done this plenty of times before as a child and later as the new CEO Lena was still nervous off stage as she watched Sam get people’s attention. A warm hand wrapped around her own and soft lips kissed her hair making her relax at once as she caught the scent of Kara’s favorite peach and honey perfume. Without saying a word Kara helped the ravenette relax and smile looking up at her girlfriend.

“Thank you love.”

Kara beamed happily before stepping back to take her in. Lena was wearing an emerald green floor length dress with lace sleeves that looked like woven vines of ivy, her hair was up in a beautiful French braid bun courtesy of Kara, a pair of comfy black flats, a pair of diamond earrings, and Kara’s own necklace.

“You look amazing Lee, you’re gonna knock them all dead.”

Lena chuckled shaking her head to hide her blushing.

“You don’t look so bad yourself love, you’re going to steal the show from me. Very dapper.”

Kara blushed this time messing with her glasses as she looked at herself. The blonde was wearing a pair of skinny black slacks, a black shirt that teased just a bit of cleavage, a navy blazer, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, of course she had her glasses, a pair of black boots with a small heel, and her necklace from Lena that was a sapphire shaped like a teardrop surrounded by diamond and strung on a sterling silver chain.

“I’ll do no such thing, this is your night now Sam’s about to introduce you.”

Lena smiled happily gently cupping Kara’s face.

“A kiss for luck?”

Kara beamed before placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriends red lips earning a whine before she kissed her again a little deeper earning a happy sigh like purr as they pulled away.

“Thank you.”

Kara nodded before looking at the stage as Sam finished her speech and clapped with the others signaling it was time for Lena to take the stage. Lena took a deep breath and smiled at Kara before walking out onto stage smiling and waving at the crowd ignoring the camera flashes as she walked to the podium.

“Thank you Sam for that wonderful introduction. My amazing CFO everyone!”

Another round of applause that made Sam laugh before things settled down and the attention went back to Lena.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming to this event supporting the remodeling and reopening of the Children’s home, donations are still open and can be given with my assistant or to the lovely ladies from the home at the booth in the back. Now I promised incentives for donations and it’s high time that was revealed, any money raised tonight in donations I will personally double!”

The crowd erupted into applause again making Lena nod and smile as the cameras flashed more and people cheered.

“Thank you all once again for joining us tonight, please enjoy the drinks, the food, and the music.”

With that Lena waved again as she walked off stage smiling seeing waiting for her with open arms that she willingly stepped into letting out a relieved sigh. Kara held her close kissing her temple.

“You did so well Lee, I’m proud of you.”

Lena smiles nuzzling her face into Kara’s neck before pulling away with a sigh.

“Thank you love. We should get out there before they think we are hiding in a room like a pair of teenagers at a party.”

Kara chuckled stealing a kiss and using the opportunity to pull Lena flush against her by her hips letting out a throaty purr.

“I wouldn’t mind if we did that.”

Lena chuckled softly nipping at her girlfriend’s lower lip as she ran her hands over her strong shoulders.

“Mmm neither would I my love but the public is expecting us.”

Kara pouted a little bit let Lena loop their arms together and lead her out to the party. For most of the night Lena stayed by Kara’s side but after awhile Kara wandered off to the food while Lena mingled. When Kara returned to Lena she found her girlfriend leaning on a table holding a glass of champagne smiling and laughing as she talked to a tall man who was smiling at her. Kara narrowed her eyes taking in the man, he was tall and muscled, his hair was jet black and styled perfectly, his eyes were bright blue but there was something deep and haunting to them, his smile was dazzling and clearly flirty, he was dressed in a designer black suit with shiny black shoes, and he was holding a tumbler of whiskey.

After watching for a moment it became clear this man was putting the moves on Lena and Lena was giggling and smiling at him like she was taking the bait. Kara growled under her breath feeling anger and jealousy rise in her chest but it didn’t hit a boil until the man reached out and touched Lena’s arm and leaned close to whisper something to her that made Lena blush but roll her eyes as she took a sip of her champagne. Kara set her plate of untouched finger foods and glass on a passing waiters tray before she straightened her blazer and walked over to Lena and the man putting on a forced smile.

As soon as Lena saw her girlfriend she smiled brighter happily leaning on Kara as the blonde came to her side wrapping a protective arm around her.

“Kara this is Bruce Wayne, he’s come all the way from Gotham for this event. Bruce this is-“

“Kara Danvers am I right?”

The pair blinked as the man before them spoke first before Kara adjusted her glasses and nodded.

“Yes that’s right but how do you know that?”

Bruce smiled taking a drink from his glass.

“I’ve been acquainted with your cousin on more than one occasion Miss Danvers.”

Kara stiffened seeing the knowing look in Bruce’s eyes but before she could say anything Bruce turned his attention back to Lena giving her a charming smile.

“I was just trying to convince Miss Luthor here to have a dance with me but she’s being quite stubborn about it.”

Kara bristled at the idea of Lena dancing with someone else besides her and Lena noticed out of the corner of her eye before she looked back at Bruce.

“That is because I don’t care for dancing with just any partner Mr. Wayne, I am not very good at it.”

Bruce chuckled setting his glass down before taking Lena’s and setting it down as well then holding out his hand to her.

“Reassured Miss Luthor I can help with that, one dance is all I’m asking for.”

Lena smiled at his persistence before finally caving glancing at Kara.

“I’ll be right back love.”

Kara only gave a stiff nod downing the rest of her drink as she watched Lena follow Bruce onto the dance floor. After watching them dance for a moment Kara was seeing red and was ready to launch the billionaire playboy into space as she watched him guid Lena around. After what felt like years they came back and Lena was smiling.

“Well I have to say Bruce that wasn’t half as bad as I imagined, thank you.”

Bruce smiled back glancing at Kara before looking back at Lena taking out a card from his jacket handing it to her.

“If you ever want to discuss business or just want another dance lesson feel free to call me Miss Luthor. As always it was a pleasure seeing you.”

Lena took the card and smiled with a faint blush as Bruce took her hand and kissed her knuckles and nodded to Kara before leaving. As soon as he was gone Lena let out a heavy sigh wiping her hand on her dress before tossing the card in the trash.

“That was a nightmare, I could go the rest of my life without his hands on me like that again.”

Kara snorted crossing her arms.

“You seemed to enjoy it well enough.”

Lena’s brows furrowed as she looked at her girlfriend confused.

“What on earth are you talking about Kara?”

The blonde felt her cheeks tint red wit the longing to scream in frustration.

“What do you mean what am I talking about?! What are you talking about?! You were all giggly and smiles with him Lee I saw it! And don’t think I didn’t see that blush! You don’t have to pretend you didn’t like it for my sake!”

Lena blinked taken aback by the cutting words that made her chest tight until she realized what was going on, then she smiled and started laughing making Kara growl and her cheeks to redden more.

“Why are you laughing! This isn’t funny Lena!”

Lena finally got her laughs under some control as she reached out and took Kara’s hand thankful the angry blonde let her hold it.

“Kara, love, look at me please?”

Kara didn’t at first but after a moment she met Lena’s eyes and found them filled with nothing but honesty.

“Everything you saw me do around Bruce, the laughing, the smiles, all of it was for show. I could never love anyone more than I love you Kara Danvers.”

Kara pouted still a little upset but now it was more to see how far she could drag it out rather than real anger. Lena sighed with a smile taking the blonde’s face in her hands.

“Come on love where’s my favorite smile?”

Kara childishly turned away making Lena roll her eyes checking the time before grabbing her purse and starting to walk away.

“Alright be mad at me, I’ll just go home and watch cheesy movies and eat potstickers alone.”

Kara weighed her options as Lena stepped away before she gave in and joined Lena a bit faster than necessary making her girlfriend smile. After a car ride home with Kara’s head in her lap the pair entered their apartment and promptly changed into pajamas, turned on the first cheesy film they could find, grabbed the potstickers, and laid on the couch. Lena smiled contently as Kara insisted on cuddling up to her and she was happy to give the blonde all the reassuring and attention she was needing as they stole kisses here and there until the movie was completely lost in the background.


End file.
